La fin, ou le début d'autre chose
by Eurora
Summary: "Elle n'avait pas accepté sa mort, et sans doute ne l'accepterait-elle jamais". Fin alternative du tome 7 !


**« Parce qu'il faut une fin à tout, et un début après chaque fin »**

**

* * *

**

_"Elle n'avait pas accepté sa mort, et sans doute ne l'accepterait-elle jamais". _

_La fin_. Elle ne cessait de répéter ces deux seuls mots dans sa tête. _Deux_... Ces deux mots tellement emblématiques pour eux tous. Pour tout le monde, c'était le début d'autre chose. Pour elle, c'était la fin de la fin. Elle n'avait plus ni espoir, ni envie de vivre ; son cœur était mort là, sur le champ de bataille. _Son cœur _? Dès l'instant où elle l'avait vu tomber, son cœur avait cessé de battre. Elle n'avait alors plus rien ressenti du tout ! C'était comme se sentir vide... Une coquille vide, sans rien dedans ; sans vie, sans âme, sans plus aucune émotions.

Elle avait beau pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps, sangloter après la mort qui lui prenait tout ce qu'elle aimait le plus au monde… Elle avait beau pleurer, elle ne sentait plus rien. Elle pleurait, sans égards pour ce qui se passait alentours, inconsciente des allées et retours des personnes qui faisaient le tour du terrain afin de compter le nombre de morts, de blessés… Elle, elle ne les entendait même pas. Elle restait obstinément accroché au corps de celui qu'elle aimait, à celui pour lequel elle aurait donné sa vie ; il n'en avait pas été le cas. Elle ne retenait pas son désespoir... Le cœur déchiré entre la volonté de le rejoindre et l'envie de prendre leur fils dans ses bras... Il lui ressemblait tant, même si lui disait que c'était à elle qu'il ressemblait... Mais il avait le même regard que lui, même si effectivement il avait hérité du don de métamorphomage. Elle pleurait ; elle pleurait contre ce qu'elle ne pouvait plus se battre : la mort. Tous ces mois qu'il l'avait repoussée alors qu'ils auraient pu gagner du temps à vivre ensembles ! Ce temps était à présent révolu et ils ne pourraient plus, à présent, le rattraper. Ils étaient séparés, à jamais... Elle aurait voulu, en ce moment, pouvoir être avec lui. Plus que tout au monde.

Son cœur lui faisait mal à force de pleurer, mais elle ne pouvait s'arrêter. Tout comme elle s'accrochait à son corps de cette manière si désespérée, comme si elle voulait le réchauffer, comme si elle voulait le faire revenir, comme si elle avait besoin de le sentir constamment près d'elle… Elle ne voulait PAS le quitter, elle ne voulait pas le lâcher... Elle avait l'impression que si elle était trop faible pour ne pas continuer à le serrer dans ses bras, alors tout serait véritablement fini. Et elle ne voulait pas que cela se finisse. Pas comme cela. _Non_ ! Elle n'était rien sans lui, la vie n'avait plus aucun sens... Combien de fois le lui avait répété ? Elle ne savait pas non plus depuis combien de minutes elle était près de lui ; le temps lui échappait.

Le temps n'avait aucune importance à ses yeux ; le temps était fini. Il ne comptait plus... Dans son esprit, elle se souvint alors ; elle se souvint de ces moments qu'ils avaient passés ensembles... De ce moment où, enfin, il avait accédé à ses désirs, faisant d'elle la femme la plus heureuse au monde en acceptant de passer outre leurs différences, en acceptant de la prendre pour épouse ! A ce moment, elle s'était sentit revivre. A ce moment, elle avait senti son cœur se gonfler du bonheur d'être à ses côtés... Aujourd'hui, elle se sentait fatiguée, exténuée... Fatiguée d'être en vie, alors que lui n'était plus. Son seul désir à présent était de le rejoindre. Elle se souvenait de la douceur de son regard - ce regard torturé qu'elle se souvenait avoir voulu de tout son être pouvoir un jour guérir - ; chose qu'elle avait réussi. Elle le savait.

Elle le savait, ces mois qu'ils avaient passé ensembles, elle avait su lui redonner vie, une nouvelle existence. Elle était heureuse, et lui aussi. Elle se souvenait de la chaleur de ses mains – froides à présent -, de celle de son corps ; et cette sensation de sécurité qui s'insinuait en elle lors de ces instants de proximité ; Ou même toutes les fois où il se trouvait dans les parages, où juste lorsqu'il l'enveloppait de son regard. _Protégée_. Un monde semblait s'imposer à elle ; un monde dans lequel elle se sentait reine. Un monde à part. _Aujourd'hui_, elle se sentait vide, vulnérable...

Se blottir contre lui et ne plus bouger. Rester là, sans bouger. _Éternellement_. Elle sentait encore la chaleur de son corps contre le sien ; celle de ses mains qui encerclaient son visage, la regardait dans les yeux, et implicitement lui faisait comprendre qu'il l'aimait. Il n'avait jamais pu lui dire, mais elle le savait. Elle, elle le disait souvent ; elle était même certaine qu'elle aurait réussi un jour à le lui faire dire... Un jour même, il l'avait presque dit ; c'était bien, il commençait à sortir de lui-même, à se laisser aller à admettre ce mot ! Elle pouvait encore voir apparaître son sourire lorsque, ce jour-là, il l'avait presque dit. Une joie sans nom. Son regard brillait… Elle s'était alors saisi de ses mains, les avait serrées et posé sur son visage. Elle avait fermé les yeux, puis s'était blottit contre lui. Qu'elle aurait aimé revivre ces instants pour toujours avec lui. Ce mot '_aimer' _qu'elle lui offrait de tout son cœur, de toute son âme, avec toute la sincérité qu'elle était capable de communiquer... Et Merlin savait combien qu'elle en avait à revendre ! Ces mots, semblaient l'avoir quitter à présent ; elle ne savait plus rien... Elle n'était plus que d'une terrible qui la rongeait de l'intérieur et de tout l'Amour qu'elle ressentait pour lui et ne désirait pas admettre l'atroce réalité des choses...

A partir d'aujourd'hui, plus jamais elle ne sourirait. C'en était fini… Ce jour-là, elle laissait derrière elle beaucoup trop de choses. A la fois son amour, et tout son cœur d'ailleurs… Elle ne serait plus que le fantôme d'elle-même. C'est pour cette raison d'ailleurs qu'elle ne voulait pas se relever, qu'elle préférait demeurer à ses côtés, là allongée tout contre lui, ses bras enroulés autour de son corps. Elle ne voulait plus se relever. Si la mort pouvait la prendre, là, tout de suite, qu'elle en serait heureuse, qu'elle en serait soulagée… !

Ses larmes redoublèrent encore en se souvenant avec un infini désespoir de la première fois que leurs mains s'étaient croisées, que leurs lèvres s'étaient trouvées. Une dernière fois, ses lèvres se posèrent sur les siennes, les cherchèrent... Elles étaient froides... Une dernière fois, les sentir, emporter avec elle leur saveur, tout ce qu'elles représentaient... Rechercher les mêmes sensations… Se noyer dans ses souvenirs… La seule différence était que ce baiser était rempli d'amertume. Ses larmes s'y mêlaient. Oui, pour la première fois elle l'embrassa en pleurant... Cette fois, plus aucune félicité ne l'envahissait ; c'était un baiser d'adieu. Un baiser d'adieu n'était pas joyeux... C'était le cœur qui lançait un dernier appel, qui voulait lui demander pourquoi il ne l'avait pas pris avec elle... Que sans lui, elle n'était rien. Son cœur froid, aussi froid que de la glace, elle était transie mais pourtant elle ne bougeait toujours pas ; son corps semblait vouloir demeurer là où il était, à attendre la mort. Elle voulait être avec lui. _Rien d'autre._ Pourquoi la Mort ne pourrait-elle être clémente pour une fois et accéder à son ultime désir ?

C'est alors qu'on essaya de l'enlever. De la relever. On ne put pas la détacher tant elle s'accrochait si fortement au corps tant chéri. Elle voulait leur crier de la laisser à la fin ! De la laisser choisir ! De la laisser choisir sa destinée ! Elle ne voulait qu'une chose : rester avec lui ! Mais qu'il la laisse tranquille oui ! Quel droit se prenaient-il d'oser vouloir les séparer ? C'était jusqu'au bout qu'elle accompagnerait, elle lui avait promis ; elle lui avait fait comprendre qu'en toutes circonstances elle serait là, avec lui, qu'elle ne l'abandonnerait jamais. JAMAIS ! Et on voulait qu'elle l'abandonne justement ? Non, elle ne lâcherait pas ! Pas tant qu'ils n'auraient pas compris qu'elle voulait qu'il la laisse choisir un peu ce qu'elle voulait ! Fut un jour où elle l'avait choisi lui, malgré les contraintes, malgré leurs différences, malgré tout ce qu'il avait voulu lui opposer à sa raison… Elle avait gagné finalement. Il avait cédé. Elle avait renouvelé ses promesses par la suite ; elle ne l'abandonnerait jamais ! Quitte à mourir. Et bien voilà, aujourd'hui, le choix s'imposait… Entre la vie et la mort. Et elle avait choisi.

Elle l'avait choisi, _lui_. Elle lui avait dit qu'elle se fichait de tout ce qui pouvait s'opposer à leur union ; qu'elle le voulait juste, qu'elle voulait simplement passer sa vie à ses côtés... Parce qu'elle l'aimait, qu'elle ne l'abandonnerait jamais, qu'elle ne le décevrait pas ! Si elle abandonnait maintenant, ne serait-ce pas le décevoir ? Bien sur que si à son sens ! Mais ils ne pouvaient pas comprendre ! Ne pouvaient-ils entendre son cœur qui pleurait ? Ne pouvaient-ils entendre qu'il ne battait déjà plus qu'à demi ? Ne pouvaient-ils comprendre que tout ce qu'elle désirait, là, c'était la mort ? Seule la Mort pourrait lui procurer l'apaisement nécessaire à son cœur et à son être brisé par une souffrance réelle. Elle le retrouverait. Et ils continueraient à vivre ensembles, et ils seraient heureux… Une poigne plus ferme, sembla t-il, la saisit à bras le corps, lui murmurant quelques mots qu'elle ne comprit pas - peu importe elle ne voulait pas les comprendre ! - On essaya de détacher ses bras du corps qu'elle ne voulait absolument pas lâcher, et comprenant cela, ses larmes redoublèrent de plus belle ; elle se débattit…

... C'était Arthur qui venait de la relever. Elle essaya de s'éloigner de lui ; elle lui martela même la poitrine pour le persuader de la lâcher mais il tenait bon. Elle finit par s'effondrer sur son épaule, sans plus qu'aucunes forces ne la soutiennent, le visage ravagé par les larmes. Décidément, celles-ci semblaient se renouveler au fur et à mesure. Elle sentit d'autres présences autour d'elle ; elle n'aurait su dire qui ; tout était diffus. La présence de ceux qui avaient survécu en tous cas. Mais elle ne sut rien de plus, tout n'était que brouillard devant ses yeux... Tout ne semblait déjà plus exister depuis qu'il était mort... Elle sentit les bras de Hermione se refermer autour d'elle, Ginny rejoignit la mêlée aussi... Sans savoir qu'il s'agissait d'elles Molly qui s'était penchée sur le corps de celui qu'ils pleuraient tous - et en particulier Tonks - Molly, le visage rougi lui aussi, lui ferma les paupières, comme elle venait de le faire précédemment à deux de ses fils, Fred et Ron. Elle essayait de rester plus forte qu'elle ne l'était réellement. Mais il y avait des choses pour lesquelles on ne pouvait pas être suffisamment forte… Chacun avait ses limites.

Les larmes coulaient sur tous les visages, tous les sanglots finirent par faire une seule mêlée eux aussi... Personne ne parlait. Personne ne le pouvait, et d'ailleurs, aucun mot n'était nécessaire. Tous pleuraient quelqu'un, au moins une personne... Tous pleuraient chaque vie qui n'avait pas été épargnée. Tous maudissaient la guerre en général, la guerre qui faisait que des gens - pour des idées différentes qu'ils voulaient inculquer au reste du monde - tuaient leurs semblables. Pour un territoire, pour le pouvoir... Une vie n'était-elle pas plus chère que ces deux simples mots ? A ce moment-là, chacun avait ses chimères, chacun en voulait à la guerre. Tonks était bercée de souvenirs, elle vivait dans sa tête… Et au souvenir seulement d'entendre _sa_ voix, de sentir _son_ regard glisser dans le sien, de la douceur et de la sécurité de chacun de ses gestes… De cette aura qu'il dégageait, qu'elle aimait et qu'elle voulait retrouver. Elle désirait plus que tout retrouver cette sensation sécurisante qui s'emparait d'elle lorsqu'elle se trouvait dans ses bras… Il lui semblait que pour elle, toute sensation de ce genre, avait déserté le monde. Elle avait plus froid que jamais. Elle se mit à frissonner, sans pouvoir s'en empêcher.

Elle ne se remit jamais entièrement. Les jours suivants furent une torture pour elle, et une torture à la fois psychologique et morale pour les autres qui la veillait. Dès le lendemain – même dès la nuit -, le délire la prit entièrement. Elle disait voir Rémus partout autour d'elle, elle l'appelait… Elle leur disait qu'il était là ; et ce qui leur fit peur à tous, c'était qu'elle semblait vraiment sentir sa présence… Ses yeux étaient vagues et en même temps ils n'étaient pas plus en vie que dans ces instants où elle disait qu'elle croyait le voir. Chacun ne savait que faire, comment réagir. S'ils lui disaient que c'était impossible, qu'il ne pouvait être là, elle s'énervait, s'en prenait à tous, et leur répétait qu'ils ne comprenaient pas, qu'ils ne pouvaient comprendre… Et elle usait ses dernières forces ainsi. Elle, elle savait juste qu'il était là, et cela lui suffisait… Et elle retombait sur son lit. Ses yeux se refermaient et elle dormait… Ce n'était que dans ces rares moments où le sommeil la tenait qu'elle était la plus tranquille. Les Weasleys, ses parents, pouvaient alors se reposer… Ou se lamenter, au choix, même si c'était plus souvent le second choix.

_Elle n'avait pas accepté sa mort, et sans doute ne l'accepterait-elle jamais. _

_

* * *

_

Au bout d'une semaine de repos, elle avait semblé aller mieux. Son teint demeurait terne cependant, et ses cheveux d'un couleur grisonnante très inquiétante. Teddy ne cessant de la réclamer, on lui avait permis enfin de voir sa mère… Il ne lui restait plus qu'elle, il avait besoin d'elle ; ils avaient autant besoin l'un de l'autre. De se soutenir. Dès qu'elle l'eut pris dans ses bras, ses yeux se remplirent de larmes… Ses yeux, _il_ avait les mêmes yeux. Son désespoir reprit de plus belle, si peu qu'il s'était calmé. Elle se remit à pleurer, berçant son fils contre elle, contre son cœur. Elle s'endormit ce soir-là avec lui dans ses bras.

Ce fut également sa dernière nuit. Elle ne mangeait déjà que très peu, voire pas du tout, depuis qu'on l'avait déposée dans son lit. Elle était incapable d'avaler quoique ce soit malgré les efforts que faisait Molly et sa mère pour tenter de la faire manger ne serait-ce qu'un peu. Elle était fatiguée, dans son cœur et dans son âme… Elle avait trop perdu d'elle-même ce jour où _il_ s'était éteint ; elle ne faisait que survivre… Même l'espoir de son fils ne parvint à la faire remonter la pente ; elle était trop exténuée. Son corps était fatigué, tout en elle réclamait le repos. Pas n'importe quel repos… Le repos éternel. Elle savait, au fond d'elle, c'était le seul moyen de retrouver celui qui avait, tout le temps qu'elle l'avait connu, fait battre son cœur aussi fort. Son cœur, ce cœur blessé, meurtri au plus profond, ne pouvait plus battre comme avant. Il en était trop lasse… La moitié qui vivait encore ne pouvait ni ne voulait plus vivre... Il n'avait plus la force nécessaire de survivre à celui à qui il s'était donné. Il ne parvenait à voir la raison de lui survivre.

Et c'est tout naturellement qu'il cessa de battre 14 jours et 4 heures 32 minutes après que Rémus se fut éteint. Pour la première fois depuis deux longues semaines, tout le monde fut à la fois abasourdi et très touché de voir les traits de son visage détendus, aussi paisibles qu'ils pouvaient l'être… Ses traits étaient reposés, elle était sereine. Comme si elle était finalement heureuse… Heureuse que tout soit enfin fini, pour que commence autre chose.

Personne ne douta un seul instant que là où elle était, elle avait retrouvé ce qu'elle cherchait, ce qu'elle avait semblé voir durant ces deux semaines, cette présence qu'il lui avait semblé sentir près d'elle. Personne ne douta qu'ils ne s'étaient pas retrouvés, _là-bas_. Quelque part. Dans ce ailleurs. Ensembles. Pour l'éternité. Assurément, deux étoiles avaient rejoint le ciel et brillaient à présent côte à côte, heureux d'être ensembles. Ils étaient mêmes persuadés que ces deux étoiles devaient être les plus brillantes de toutes. Croire en cela empêcha leurs larmes d'être trop amères...

Tous durent se rendre à l'évidence cependant… Ils n'auraient pu vivre l'un sans l'autre. Ni l'un ni l'autre. Cela ne les empêcha pas de verser toutes les larmes de leur corps tout en serrant dans leurs bras tour à tour la seule preuve encore en vie qu'il restait de Rémus Lupin et Nymphadora Tonks. Ce petit être innocent et à présent orphelin issu de cet amour si pur, si profond et si sincère. Leur fils, leur enfant... Leur bataille.

_Teddy_.

_  


* * *

_

_HJ : Complètement chamboulée quand j'ai terminé de l'écrire je vous l'avoue moi-même !... Et parce que cela me désespère de faire une fin aussi triste sur la mort de deux de mes personnages préférés, alors j'en ferai un autre OS à l'opposé de cette fin-ci... 3  
_  
Ecrit le 12/11/2010... entre 3 et 4h du matin x)


End file.
